When One Asks
by mimiloonearth
Summary: What happens when a petal haired girl gets asked to be someone's girlfriend in front of her team? What will happen to them and who is that man? My oh my, chaos is about to happen.


A/N: Hello! An idea popped up while cooking, so I decided to play with it a little. Its Fluff :) Enjoy and have a Happy Valentines!

* * *

Was something wrong with her? No, absolutely not.

Was this something she planned? No, terribly not.

Was this something that she wanted? Terribly, horribly, scarily, frighteningly yes. Yes she absolutely does.

Well, then why can't she just seem to just go with it? Well because her terrible 5 were standing in between her and her happiness with glares and stone faces.

How did this seem to happen? Well, simple. A question that she had considered impossible for herself was asked and she, being who she was, blushed a shade of pretty pink.

This amazingly talented, handsome, beautifully sculpted male with majestic complexion that could rival gods and put even the handsomest god to shame had just asked her a question that she would have never even imagined.

Thinking back she had to wonder how it was that he would ask her this of all the females that he could ask.

-Before all of the ruckus-

After a week on a mission that was spent and filled with laughter and genuine bonding, this group of 6 is the envy of the entire population of the village. 5 males: handsome, good looking, aspiring, strong, talented, and envy worthy. 4 of the males single, not noticing the passing looks of the swooning female population and the jealous eyes of all the males. The other male taken by a beauty that he should have noticed a lot sooner.

Bachelor 1: Older, gravity defying silver hair looking as laid back as he can listening to the rest of his group and reading his suspiciously dangerous orange book. Lean and tall, mysterious (with the way that you could only see his eye and the shape of his face) everything about him seem to say 'Stay back, danger' however drawing you in all at the same time.

Bachelor 2: Older, tamer black colored hair. With an easy going smile aimed at the four in front of him, the girls also swoon. Also tall and lean, the gentleman was also a force to be reckoned with. Inviting but to a degree, his sense of maturity is met with something most girls want.

Bachelor 3: Young, seemingly aloof however still ever present in mind and body with his group mates. Black hair shaped in what is called a chickens butt (Many males snicker at this and females protest that he is a beauty all the same).He barely speaks but his group mates know him well enough that they know what he is thinking and what he wants to say without having him really say it (He's thankful for this. "-.-).

Bachelor 4: Young and seemingly a look-a-like of bachelor 3 however his looks are mainly what attracts the girls. In his hand a paintbrush and a sketch pad. His smile is genuine, however it is only for the other 5 people that he shared this smile. His comments and nicknames are what throws people off. Having learned them from a book, the emotionally stunted male is learning (rather harshly) from his expressive female friend what it is like to learn emotions.

Taken male? Well his is blonde with a loud and boisterous voice that is welcomed by many and is currently whipped by his girlfriend, Hinata (how she managed to do this, I don't really know). He is tan but that is from the work that he does and is lean, no matter how much he eats (envy… of many.) Rather opinionated and happy-go-lucky whenever and wherever, he's frighteningly scary when he shows his observation skills and intelligence.

The only female triggered jealous looks and envying/hateful stares from the female population. Vibrant pink hair falling wavily to her waist complementing her emerald eyes and pale skin no matter the length of time she spends in the sun. She is lovely, kind, smart, caring and intelligent. She was a medic and very modest about her skills and her life.

"Guys lets go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you meeting Hina-chan there again Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"….Hai" Naruto said scratching the back of his head slightly looking away and blushing all at the same time.

"You know you should bring her out to another restaurant just with the two of you. It'll make her like you more." She said. 'Not that she has a dislike for him anywhere. Nope no faults against that blond head.' She thought to herself.

"Really?!" he looked so adorable, like an excited cat waiting for a treat from its owner.

"Yup! Oh, I know, take her to that restaurant near the Hokage tower! Um… I think the name was Hibana."

"Okay!" the blond then became silent, humming to himself as he planned his next date.

"You really do too much for that dolt." Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah because none of you guys are willing to bestow any ideas you have upon him." Sakura replied leveling them with a look that challenged their authority.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, Naruto would hardly listen to me about anything." Kakashi, their team leader said. He knowingly stated a fact that didn't challenge anything but did challenge everything. Fact was, Sakura could be scary enough to become the leader and push all 5 males past their limits to follow her command.

"Ne, sensei. Doesn't that mean that he thinks you're on the same level he is at then?" raising an eyebrow at said male with a knowing look.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he allowed her to go on.

"It's really such a shame, you know? You're getting older know and you should know that it's about time for you to get someone, a girl maybe or even a guy, to help the loneliness in your heart. Maybe even get some children of your own to take care of and bestow your wonderful knowledge on?"

Not liking any of it, Kakashi knew he had to stop her.

"I'm not as lonely as you would think tactician-chan." Continuing after he saw Sakura's raised brow in his direction. "I have you five wonderful children to take care of and I have been bestowing my knowledge on you guys. I also live with Yamato. So, nope, I don't see how I am lonely."

Yamato cringed as his senpai had added him into the conversation and inadvertently stated to be gay.

"So what you are saying is that Te-chan and you are living together and are well into an emotional and intimate relationship? I guess I can see that as you always make him pay for you whenever we go out together. So I guess you like it that way huh? To be taken rather than taking it?"

Yamato or Te-chan saw the mischievous glint in her eyes in the beginning and he is going to give her more credit. Her ego might explode. She was the only one that was able to bring Kakashi to his knees and beg for, proverbial, mercy from many things. He was glad for that he was still male in the eyes of Sakura.

Kakashi thought of her as a daughter and that is what got him into this mess in the first place. He wasn't willing to admit it, but Sakura was able to get him to do more things than he would like and that was something that he had despised, albeit love about her.

"Tactician-chan." Kakashi said in warning, but of course she decided to not listen.

"Oh well, there's always time to learn something new. Sasuke-kun what about you? Any relationships?"

"Hn." Sasuke said trying to not stir anything up, knowing full well how Sakura is.

"What chicken-ass here means is that 'no,' he doesn't because any girl that he likes would try to 'jump his ones'." Sai said, smiling at the male from atop of Sakura's head.

"Hmm. I think you can try Ino or maybe a foreign princess somewhere?" Sakura said. At the mention of Ino's name, Sasuke shuddered and caused Sakura to laugh. Her twinkle of laughter is always drawing attention from people. Deciding to stop glaring at the girl and glare at the men that looked at the girl, they were having much more fun than they thought.

Sakura had become immune to the boys stare as they did it often and more often than anything else, she was the cause of it in some way shape or form.

Getting to Ichiraku, everyone ordered and ate happily. Their first cooked meal without hunting for a week and they were very ecstatic.

"Come over tonight for dinner." Sasuke said to his teammates.

"Does your mom know?" Sakura asked. No response came her way. Sighing she resigned herself to answering him. "Fine, tell her that we are coming over. I will be over as soon as I can and help cook, however I expect to see the five of you there already, behaving, before I get there. Got it? Good." She said not waiting for an answer and adding a hint of a threat to her words.

"Naruto remember to set up your next date with Hina-chan before I leave."

"Got it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied excitedly and turned towards Hinata, making the poor girl blush. "Hinata-chan! Let's go to Hibana tomorrow! I'll come over and get wait for you so that you don't have to wait too long."

Nodding, the girl had become redder than before.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You're really red." Naruto asked invading Hinata's personal bubble and placing is forehead on hers. If it were possible to become redder than she already was, Hinata had been the prime example of those possibilities.

Pulling his face away, he looked concerned, but decided to let the girl be before something more happens, knowing that if anything was wrong she would say so.

Putting the money for her food next to her bowl, she smiled at Teuchi and Ayame. Turning and smiling at Naruto, she petted him on the head. His reaction was rubbing his head against her palm. The image that they casted? A pink haired girl with a overgrown puppy begging for attention for a job well done.

Hinata looked at Sakura and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. Hibana was the girls' favorite place to be, more so it was Hinata's favorite hide out.

Nodding, she left to the Hokage's tower to give the mission report to the Fourth. At the tower, she was done giving her report when the Fourth asked her a strange question.

"Sakura-chan thank you for taking care of Naruto. Are you currently seeing someone?" Minato asked. Oddly, the question was strange, yes, but is also misleading.

"Yondaime-sama, I am not, but why is that you're asking?"

"Just curious and you know that you can call me Minato."

She knew that it was more than that, sensing the other ANBU in the office as well as having single males as teammates.

"Minato-sama, perhaps it might be something more, but I won't pry. Naruto is going to be going to Sasuke's house for dinner tonight since Sasuke is inviting everyone in the team to go."

"Okay. I will tell Kushina to not expect him." Smirking to himself. Minato is more intelligent than his son however that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to make other women blush profusely because of his words and meanings.

Sakura couldn't help herself and blushed. She was around Naruto's family so much that she should be used to it, but she wasn't. It can't be helped. They could feel the ANBU in the room just shake their heads and making mental plans to inform the next group of ANBU on the next shift.

Slightly cringing, she was going to make mental notes of things.

"I will tell Naruto that he is going to sleep over then. I believe that he has some extra clothes lying around somewhere. Enjoy your night Minato-sama." Sakura said, quickly trying to escape the room.

"Either you call me Minato or dad, Sakura. You know you're part of the family."

"Hai, Minato." Sakura said, practically ripping the office doors open and running away as fast as she could from the tower.

Unfortunately, the ANBU weren't able to do anything. Only another hour and they can go.

"Liar." Minato said, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Once she got to her apartment, she quickly grabbed her things and started to clean herself. Tomorrow she will go visit Tsunade-shishou and tell her everything.

Showering quickly and pampering herself for a couple of minutes, Sakura got dressed and was quickly making her way over to the Uchiha compound.

Once she got there, all of her boys were there, greeting her. Smiling to herself, she made her way in.

"Did you all behave?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Was the reply that she got. Grinning happily she stopped and stared at Naruto.

"What Sakura-chan?" He asked noticing her stare.

"Spend the night at either my place or here. I don't think you're going to want to go home tonight." Sakura said, stifling her cough.

"Sakura-chan! He did it to you again, huh? That old man. Ugh! Gross!"

"What's wrong with staying over Naruto?" Sasuke asked not knowing the troubles Sakura and Naruto go through.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sakura asked, large doe eyes looking cute and innocent. She makes it so hard for a person to say no.

"Tch."

"Just imagine your parents extremely affectionate and telling you in codes to stay out all night because they don't want you to be home." She said.

All the other males excluding Naruto cringed at the image they got. No, it's not what Sakura is implying yet, it's the thought of Fugaku being as affectionate as Minato in public that is making them cringe first. The second comical thing that happened is the color draining out of all their faces at the second half of her sentence.

Groaning at the image they got, Sakura let out a victorious smirk as she left for the kitchen.

"Hi Mikoto-san! I hope the boys treated you well and didn't create trouble?"

"Hi Sakura-chan! They didn't create any trouble. Say, what got them all groaning earlier?"

"Minato and Kushina."

Simple and short, it was really understandable. The two are always affectionate and willing to show their love for one another and is happy about it. It is always getting to the younger generation that some parents are too affectionate.

"Hm, I see. It will always happen. How are your parents doing?" She asked as Sakura started to help her prep the food for dinner.

"Their doing well, traveling like always. There's no stopping them, but they send a letter every now and then. How are you Mikoto-san?"

"That is good! I'm doing well, might want you to check on me later though." Sakura looked at Mikoto and only received a wink. Nodding she smiled at Mikoto and resumed her work.

"That's wonderful news! I will do that as soon as I can."

"Thank you darling. Say can you make your triple chocolate cake? I really want to eat it."

"Of course I can! As long as you're willing to have some, I will make it."

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Boys! Get the table set and clean yourselves up before food is put on the table!" Sakura said loud enough for the 5 males to hear.

Hearing the scrambling feet prep the table and heading to the guest bathroom, she smiled.

"Why don't you go sit while I start plating all the food?"

"Sakura-chan! You're too amazing!" Mikoto said. Sakura was happy to be able to help Mikoto out, being around all of that testosterone would make a girl – no matter their age – go crazy with need for another girl.

Plating the food and bringing them out to the table, she watched as the boys offered a drink to Mikoto before drinking something themselves.

Once everything was set and dinner was about to begin, Fugaku and Itachi entered the dining room and took their respective seats and ate dinner.

Dinner was relatively peaceful with Mikoto and Sakura talking about anything and everything while the males listened in on their conversation.

Once dinner finished, the boys (Sakura's boys) got up without prompt and cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. Fugaku and Itachi watched in shock as Sasuke AND Kakashi was doing something helpful. Mikoto sat there in glee and wanted to know Sakura's secrets.

Of course, Sakura is just watching as things progressed and kept a watchful eye on the things that were transpiring.

Once finished and everyone sat, Sasuke brought the cake out and handed the knife to Sakura, who stood and started to cut the cake. Passing a slice to everyone, Mikoto squealed in delight and dug in.

Fugaku eyed the cake warily and decide to take a bite. When he did, he was not disappointed. The cake was chocolate and it was moist and baked with precision that had him wanting more. Taking another bite, Itachi was looking at his family in a wave of shock and happiness.

Itachi had food Sakura made before and was hoping that his family was well aware of the strengths she had before saying anything. He knew that no one knows and that this thing he was feeling was also growing. So deciding by himself, he made a note to confront the girl.

Sitting in the family room after dessert and just relaxing was one thing the Uchiha's enjoyed, much to their relief that the world outside of them has yet to discover. Sitting on one side of the room, Sakura was enjoying the scenery and drinking her favorite honey lavender tea. Everyone else however was enjoying the warm of body heat on the other side of the room.

"Sakura." He said, stopping everyone from continuing anything and pausing to look at him. With a smirk, "Will you go out with me?"

Her boys snapped out of their shock first and all 5 men were in between Sakura and Itachi in an instant. Mikoto and Fugaku however were sitting on the low rise sofa looking at them as if they were on the sidelines of a to-be match.

Sakura thought to herself and she came to the conclusion that Itachi was planning this after the chocolate cake had been delivered.

A mischievous glint appeared in both of their eyes.

So was something wrong with her? No, absolutely not. Because she wanted it to happen and she wanted to see how her boys will react this time.

Was this something she planned? No, terribly not. Unfortunately, she did want to have planned this because it was all too good to be true. Her boys, standing there against the lone male, no, man that could beat them all with just two fingers, are hoping that they could scare him off with just glares and a few looks of murder. Hah! She really wanted to see this.

Was this something that she wanted? Terribly, horribly, scarily, frighteningly yes. Yes she absolutely does. She wanted the world to know that this man is off limits to anyone and everyone. Why? Because as much as she was his to claim and keep, he was hers to claim and keep, their want was not going to be stopped.

Well, then why can't she just seem to just go with it? Well because her terrible 5 were standing in between her and her happiness with glares and stone faces. Honestly, they were really terribly cute. They were like a pack of cats and dogs trying to protect their owner from the unknown. Unfortunately for this pack was that their owner is very well acquainted with this unknown, rather intimately if she must say.

This amazingly talented, handsome, beautifully sculpted male with majestic complexion that could rival gods and put even the handsomest god to shame (hearing the gods protest in the background and goddesses swooning) had just asked her a question that she would have never even imagined in front of his family and hey boys.

He could definitely see her behind all of these males and knew. The look he gave her, if she wasn't already sitting, made her legs jelly and the butterflies to become a storm in her stomach.

He was looking at her with love, lust and oh so sinfully delight that made her want, no, need to take him then and there, not caring that his family was there. She wanted to run her hands through his smooth hair and run her hands down his taunt chest and further feel his stomach and his reaction to her touches. She wanted to hear his react and to feel his reaction to her touches and tease him a bit, before letting him take her for all that he is and all that she has to offer him.

Clearing her head, she looked up to see her boys still in a defensive position and sighed. Waving her hand, she allowed Itachi to do as he wished.

Mikoto and Fugaku saw the gesture, however was still confused. That is until Itachi moved to stand and took a step or two forward.

"Itachi, don't you dare!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why not? I think I am more than deserving of her." Itachi replied.

"Itachi, why not find someone older? More experienced?" Kakashi said, knowing that Sasuke won't say anything else.

"She is young, I agree, however I have already set my sights on her. No one else matters."

"No." Sai said.

"Oh?" Itachi replied challengingly.

Yamato and Naruto however looked at Sakura, who seem to not have a care in the world for what was happening behind her as she continued to drink her tea. Sighing the two men stepped away and decided to join the sidelines.

They didn't want to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter with 'I told you so' written all over it by both Itachi and Sakura.

Now the three has stepped forward glaring at Itachi.

Itachi smirked and reached for his brother, only to pick him up by the collar and tossed him behind like a piece of useless cardboard. Hitting the wall and sliding down it upside down, he hit his head on the floor. Seconds later came Sai and then Kakashi all towards Sasuke. The pile of three were now having trouble picking themselves back up.

On the sidelines, the party of four were immensely watching gleeful that the there was a show for them to watch. Needless to say, they were all cheering for Itachi to win.

Walking over to Sakura, he pulled her into a loving embrace that shocked everyone. He kissed the crown of her head and that had Mikoto and Naruto swooning, while Fugaku and Yamato just looked on in happiness. Sakura blushed pinker than she had when Itachi asked her that question.

The four then busied themselves with getting out of the room and leaving the couple to themselves, the fallen trio will have to get themselves out of that pile by themselves.

After the four had left, the touches from Itachi on Sakura's person were becoming fire and it was like something had lit for the two. Kissing her neck, Itachi felt Sakura melt into his body and her hands moving to caress his hands and face. It was delightful for Itachi.

"Sakura." Itachi said as he stopped kissing her and turned her to face him.

Gosh, his voice and the way he was looking at her was something else entirely. Though he would look like he was just staring at her, she knew better. This man is searching for something and the look in his eyes held affection, adoration and love. All of those however – especially coming from a person like him – meant that he wanted to move this relationship further and was waiting.

"You still haven't given me an answer yet." He said looking pointedly at her. Hearing groaning, but knowing better, she kept her eyes on him.

"You should know better Itachi. Remind me again how long we have been like this? Who was the one that kept pushing for more?" Sakura said with a smirk.

Sighing Itachi gave in and leaned towards the girl of his dreams only to feel her pulling away with a scowl on her face.

"I give up. You win. Now that I have gotten to this point I think I have the right to gain more." Itachi said.

"I told you so."

Simply said and done. Sakura had told Itachi that although her boys were strong and great, he was better and she was already on the same side he was on. She had also said that Fugaku – however he wants to look – has long ago approved of her around his family.

Fugaku would listen to Mikoto and if he had a problem with her, he would have made it known long ago.

Her boys be damned, she would put them into their places and stick their limbs on wrong if they dared harm the one that she sought and won over.

Let it be known that although the males of Team 7 were strong and formidable, they would never cross their female teammate.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai leave or I'll make you leave." Sakura said, still looking at Itachi. Hearing some protests, she turned her head with a smile on her face, "Leave. Now."

The addressed trio abruptly started to detangle and leave to where the rest of the house mates were at.

Across from the pond and in another living area, sat the four that had left earlier on. Giggling and talking, Mikoto allowed Naurto to sit next to her to observe the duo and chat about Sakura.

"Has she always been like that?" Mikoto asked?

"Sort of? She's really nice, but that's because I'm willing to listen to Sakura. Sasuke always gets in trouble with her, but he never learns." Naruto said softly.

"Oh my..." Following the eyes of Mikoto, they say Sakura and Itachi becoming more intimate. "How long do you think it's been since they really got together?"

Naruto crept over to the doors on the veranda and slid it shut. He didn't to see anymore and no one should have to watch such an intimate scene.

That being said, Team 7 more often than not sees Itachi with their absolutely adorable female teammate and they did everything that they can to make his life hell - well they try to. They dislike him, he is having fun and sakura is there for the show.

* * *

There's not a lot if ItaSaku interaction that are highlighted sadly... I might make something out of this, but we shall see.

R&R?


End file.
